


Heart of Kadara

by Primordya_Forever



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primordya_Forever/pseuds/Primordya_Forever
Summary: Ravyn Ryder, Pathfinder for the human race, was not expecting to find love when the survival of all hung in the balance. She especially was not expecting to find love in the least likely of places with the least likely of people.





	1. With a Wink and a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ravyn is my character. Every other character appearing in this fic belong to Bioware.

“Come on, Ryder,” Peebee complained. “Focus. You almost drove us right into a ditch. You do that again, and I'm knocking you out and taking the wheel...only fair since you let everyone else drive but me, it seems,” she added the last part in a grumble.

“Huh?” Ravyn blinked her hazel eyes rapidly as she snapped to. “Oh, uh...sorry,” she said while tightly gripping the wheel of the nomad and glaring at the road as though it were to blame for her mind wandering back towards her encounter with a certain Resistance contact…

A certain bedroom-eyed contact with sinful looking lips and a honeyed voice...

“Sorry for what exactly?” Peebee asked pointedly.

“For not paying attention,” Ravyn replied after clearing her throat as she continued towards their intended destination. She gave her head a small shake in attempts to clear her mind, but only succeeded in tussling the black hair that framed her face in soft, chin-length waves. Never in her life had she worked so hard not to think about a person...and never in her life had she failed so epically!

What was it about Reyes Vidal? 

The smuggler was by no means the first handsome man Ravyn had laid eyes upon since coming out of cryo. God knows that Liam and Jaal had each piqued her interest, but Ravyn never daydreamed about them…not like this…

And certainly not after so short a time.

But Reyes...that smuggler had been swaggering and sauntering through Ravyn's mind since he gave her that wink and that smile after their first encounter in Kralla’s Song. With a wink and a smile, Ravyn was completely enamored with the man. 

She was in serious trouble!

“Dammit,” Peebee hissed before crossing her arms over her chest and slouching in her seat with a glorious pout. “I give up.”

Vetra chuckled as she gazed out of her window. “What's on your mind, Ryder?”

“Oh, just everything,” Ravyn replied wryly. “Finding humanity a home...ensuring the survival of everyone in Andromeda against a bunch genetic cannibals...you know...all the things.”

“Uh, huh...and a certain smooth-talking smuggler wouldn't happen to be one of those things, hmm?” Vetra asked casually while watching Ravyn out of the corner of her eye.

The Pathfinder did not disappoint.

Completely taken off guard by Vetra’s question, Ravyn tensed so hard that the nomad swerved and nearly crashed into a mountain face. “Shit!” she exclaimed while compensating for the near crash by violently turning the wheel in the other direction.

“SHIT!” Peebee cried while bracing herself in the backseat against the violent movements of the vehicle.

“Hah!” Vetra crowed. “I knew it.”

“You knew what?” Ravyn demanded through gritted teeth.

“Fuck this shit!” Peebee cried. “Ryder, pull over! I'm taking the wheel!”

“Over my dead body,” Ravyn growled in annoyance while getting the nomad back on course--her knuckles White from how tightly she gripped the wheel.

“You mean like it almost was just now?” Peebee countered.

“Not my fault,” Ravyn grumbled while glaring at Vetra out of the corner of her eye.

“You're just made because I was right,” Vetra remarked knowingly.

“Right about what?” Peebee asked curiously--her annoyance dissipating.

“Right about Ryder having a crush,” Vetra teased with a chuckle which only grew louder when Ravyn growled wordlessly.

“I do not have a crush,” Ravyn snapped.

“Hmmm...distracted and defensive…” Peebee mused. “Sounds like a crush to me,” she added with a grin. “So? Who's the lucky guy...or gal?”

“Reyes Vidal,” Vetra replied before Ravyn could utter another denial. She smirked when the Pathfinder growled wordlessly again.

“Hmmm...not bad,” Peebee mused with a small nod of approval. “Would definitely explain why you're driving at such a breakneck speed to meet up with Reyes at the Roekaar hideout.”

“I...nuh, uh!” Ravyn countered lamely--not knowing what else to say now that her secret was out. Her operative trainers would truly be rolling over in their graves if they knew how epically she was failing!

“Oh, very sound argument,” Vetra replied with a chuckle before looking over her shoulder at Peebee who was giggling in the backseat and making no attempt to hide it.

Ravyn huffed. “Yeah, because it couldn't possibly have anything to do with all the angry and bloodthirsty critters roaming about looking for their next snack, right?” she asked wryly.

“So, we finally know Ryder's type, huh?” Peebee mused as though Ravyn had not said a word.

“I don't have a type,” Ravyn remarked with a heavy sigh. 

“Sure, you do,” Vetra replied with a smirk. “You like ‘em sexy...sexy and baaaaaaad.”

“I do not,” Ravyn protested.

“Really?” Vetra countered. “Then how come your harmless flirting with Jaal and Liam has never gone beyond that?”

“I…” Ravyn sighed and hung her head.

“Eyes on the road!” Peebee reminded in a hurried shout. 

“Fine!” Ravyn shouted before sighing heavily. “I guess I do sort of have a crush on Reyes, but it doesn't matter.”

“Why not?” Vetra asked. “With the way you two flirt back and forth, I figured…”

Ravyn sighed while glancing at her navpoint. “I know what you figured, but it's not going to happen because I know his type,” she replied.

“Which is?” Vetra asked.

“Sexy?” Peebee supplemented. “Drool-worthy? Hawt?”

“Yes...no...I mean…” Ravyn cleared her throat. “Yes, Reyes is sexy...the man screams sex without even saying a word, and I'm sure that a night would him would be beyond amazing, but...I have a feeling that one night is all it would be with him.”

“What's wrong with that?” Peebee asked. “That just bumped up his sexiness factor by like a hundred points. I'd totally tap that.”

“You're an Asari,” Vetra retorted cheekily. “You'll tap anything with a pulse.”

Peebee opened her mouth to protest, but closed it a few moments later while giving a small shrug and an even smaller nod. “Okay, fair point,” she added with a chuckle.

“What's wrong with the type of man I'm pretty sure Reyes happens to be, is the fact that I'm not the kind of girl who can just have a casual fling,” Ravyn replied. “I need the connection that comes from being in a committed relationship with someone...I always have. I was that way before I went into cryo, and it's even more the case now since once all the dust settles, the next priority of the Initiative will be procreation.” She sighed. “I'm not looking for a casual fling with ‘Mister Right Now’, I'm looking for Mister Right...” Her cheeks turned pink even as a familiar ache returned to her heart--more dulled than usual, but still noticeable to the Pathfinder. “When the dust from all of this finally settles, I'm going to be looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with…” There was the smallest of hitches to her voice. “Someone who will eventually be the father of my children, and I've got a strong feeling Reyes will never want that kind of commitment...with anyone.”

Truthfully, Ravyn was not entirely sure that was in fact the case with Reyes. Her training as an operative had taught her to look beyond the surface and to not accept the obvious at face value. Case in point, Ravyn knew that in spite all of Peebee's guff and attempts at keeping herself distanced from the crew, the asari truly wished to belong...to be part of their developing family. Ravyn knew that for all his crabbiness and gruffness that Drack had grown very fond and protective of the crew--watching over them the way a father or even a grandfather would. There were other truths Ravyn had divulged from her crew without them saying so directly, and all she had done was watch them--observe them. While her brief time with Reyes had not afforded her much time to form a full opinion on him, Ravyn still sensed that there was much more to him than met the eye. 

She was intrigued...

Attracted and intrigued...

But she could not afford any distractions of any kind, and so Ravyn sought to throw Vetra and Peebee off the trail. It was already difficult enough to not think about Reyes when Vetra and Peebee were teasing her. “So...yeah…” She sighed again. “Doesn't matter what I'm feeling for Reyes, nothing will ever come of it, so let's just drop it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peebee replied simply.

“Fair enough,” Vetra said.

“Doesn't matter how sexy Reyes is...or how much that smile of his warms my insides,” Ravyn added a little more meekly than she would have liked. “He's not the guy for me, and I'll get over him soon enough, just you wait. Besides...it's not like have the time to get involved with anyone right now...not with everything that fell into my lap.

“Whatever you say,” Vetra replied while watching Ravyn out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, you're right...even if you weren't bogged down with all your Pathfinder crap, Reyes is totally wrong for you,” Peebee chimed in airily from the back seat. She waited a few moments in silence before leaning forward and resting her chin upon the back of Ravyn’s seat with a smirk. “You're thinking about him right now, aren't ya?”

“Shut up,” Ravyn grumped.

Vetra chuckled. “Hey, he's easy on the eyes. It's easy to see why he's got you acting like a...a…” She blinked. “Uh….what would be the proper analogy here considering that you're human?” she asked Ravyn--genuinely at a loss.

“Schoolgirl,” Ravyn replied with a long-suffering sigh as she pulled the nomad to a halt in front of the Roekaar base. “He's got me acting like a schoolgirl,” she said while letting her head fall against the steering wheel with a thud. “Ugh, my trainers would be so disappointed in me if they could see me now. Why, why, why does Reyes have to be so dreamy?” she whined pitifully. “So suave and charming…? He's making all my training when it comes to emotions fly right out the window, and it's not fair…!”

Peebee sighed and patted Ravyn's shoulder. “We can talk about it over drinks later...many, many drinks. Right now, let's just focus on kicking some Roekaar ass.”

“And keeping the dreamboat from getting killed,” Vetra chimed in playfully even as she looked around and found that there was a decidedly lacking sight of another transport.

She was not the only one who noticed.

Ravyn frowned. Had Reyes not arrived yet? That seemed unlikely since during their last communication, he was “looking at the place right now”. Had he stashed his transport somewhere close and then made his way to the hideout in foot? Why had he not simply waited for them so they could go in together?

“And keeping the dreamboat from getting killed,” Peebee affirmed with a smirk--jarring Ravyn from her thoughts.

“I hate you both,” Ravyn grumped while opening the doors of the vehicle and exiting.

“It'll pass,” Vetra retorted with a smirk as she slid from the nomad.

“And you know you love us,” Peebee added cheekily as she hopped out.

Ravyn looked to her two teammates with a wry smirk that was juxtaposed by the fondness and warmth in her eyes. “It'll pass.”

“Just like your crush, right?” Peebee teased.

“Fuck you,” Ravyn replied with a mock glare.

“Name the time and the place,” Peebee retorted with a smirk.

“Nuh, uh,” Ravyn said while turning on her heel and starting for the stairs. “You want it too badly.”

Peebee pouted while falling into step beside Vetra who had fallen into step behind Ravyn--her hands already hovering over her pistol in preparation for whatever trouble they found. “Tease.”

Ravyn smirked at Peebee over her shoulder. “Girl's gotta have her fun sometimes.”

“Meh.”

~*~*~

“The streets of Kadara are safe again,” Reyes purred as he ascended the stairs after Ravyn. Having taken the position in order to watch the Pathfinder's back in case they had missed any of the Roekaar during their sweep, the smuggler would be lying if he said he was not also enjoying the sight of Ravyn's swaying hips. “You did good, Ryder. Don't worry, I'll let all the important people know who to thank,” he added with an easy smile when Ravyn turned to face him--her cheeks still flushed from the battle with the Roekaar. Reyes could not help but wonder if those cheeks flushed in so alluring a way during other activities...

“We make a good team,” Ravyn remarked while inwardly berating herself for flirting with Reyes despite her decision to ignore her attraction for him.

“Careful,” Reyes warned good naturedly as he smoothly closed the distance between Ravyn and himself. “I'll start thinking that you like me,” he added while gazing into the Pathfinder’s hazel eyes. He saw apprehension mixed with desire in those warm pools, and it appealed to something deep within the smuggler.

“Would that be so bad?” Ravyn asked before she could stop herself. She winced inwardly at how cloying she sounded in her own ears regardless of the confidence with which she actually spoke.

“Depends,” Reyes replied casually in attempts to shrug off the sudden and uncharacteristic fluttering of his heart. He stepped away and shifted his gaze away from Ravyn's at last before starting for the door. “Don't be a stranger, Pathfinder.”

Ravyn stood rooted to the spot as she watched Reyes depart--her heart racing with excitement even as she inwardly kicked herself. What was wrong with her?! Reyes was completely wrong for her! Why then did she feel her spine turn to jelly when the smuggler looked at her like that? Why did her heart and body so thoroughly reject the smart and logical decision made by her mind?

It simply was not fair!

Taking advantage of the fact that Ravyn was distracted, Peebee crept forward until she was right behind her only to then rest her chin upon the Pathfinder’s shoulder--like she had done in the nomad. “You just got sucked deeper into your crush, didn't you?” 

Ravyn palmed her face. “Oh, fuck me…” she groaned.

Peebee grinned. “Oh, don't worry...I'm sure he will.” Her grin widened when Vetra threw her head back with a laugh. “And I'm sure it'll be the best you've ever had.”

“I hate you both,” Ravyn grumbled halfheartedly as Peebee draped an arm around her shoulders and began escorting her towards the door. 

“No, you don't,” Vetra said as she fell into step beside the pair.

“No, I don't,” Ravyn affirmed.

“Good,” Peebee said. “Now let's get out of here. I'm hungry, and I need a bath...in no particular order.”

Vetra smirked as they exited the hideout and stepped out into the bright, glaring sun. “And I’ve got a feeling that Ryder could use a long, cold shower right about now.”

“You suck,” Ravyn grumbled.

“Oh, I have a feeling you'll be the one doing the sucking,” Peebee retorted without missing a beat--her laugh joining Vetra’s.

Ravyn sighed heavily and hung her head. “Fuck my life…”


	2. Precious Cargo

_“What’s the matter, Ryder? Are you jealous?”_

The words were spoken hours ago, and they still got under Ravyn's skin as they echoed through her head. Clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth as she sat behind the wheel of the Nomad, Ravyn narrowed her eyes at the road as she drove to the final destination on her navpoint. She grumbled incoherently under her breath while remaining on the lookout for aggressive creatures and outlaws, and tried to ignore the very real reality of her situation.

She was jealous.

God save her...Ravyn was jealous! At the mere mention of Reyes’ ex while at Kralla’s Song, she had felt inexplicable anger.

In hindsight, Ravyn knew that it was completely illogical and stupid since she and Reyes were far from being an item of any kind. She had no claim over him whatsoever. Reyes was not hers by any means, but that did not mean that Ravyn had not become emotionally attached to Reyes despite her best efforts to maintain her distance.

“Problem, Ryder?” Jaal’s deep and soothing voice asked from the passenger seat.

Though she was surprised that the angaran was not taking his usual Nomad nap, Ryder simply sighed and shook her head. “Nothing...girl stuff. Don't worry about it,” she lied in reply.

“Shit,” Liam replied under his breath. “And me without any chocolate…”

Ravyn had been about to correct Liam and inform him that she was not in fact suffering from the female malady, but she decided against it in the end. What did it matter if Liam thought Ravyn was dealing with her monthly visitor? If it kept the subject decidedly away from Reyes, then so much the better!

However, she had not accounted on Jaal!

“Chocolate?” Jaal inquired curiously. “What does that have to do with anything? What is this ‘girl stuff’ you mentioned?”

“Just leave it alone, man,” Liam urged in a low voice. “Trust me...just leave it alone.”

“Have I offended?” Jaal asked with mild concern.

Ravyn sighed.

“Dunno,” Liam replied carefully. “Dunno yet what Ryder's like during these times. You might want to apologize anyway though, you know…just to be safe.”

Ravyn sighed heavily. “Fuck my life,” she muttered under her breath.

“Apologize?” Jaal asked with confusion. “For what exactly?”

“Oh, for the love of--!” Ravyn exclaimed before growling wordlessly. Annoyed as she was, she had let the lie go on for too long...so now she was committed to it. It was time to go big or go home! “SAM, upload all relevant data of the current subject matter to Jaal's Omni-tool, if you please.”

“Shit, have fun, man,” Liam retorted with a wry chuckle.

“Learning is fun,” Jaal replied simply as he activated his Omni-tool and began reading the information SAM.

“Sure...you say that now,” Liam replied with a chuckle. “Just you wait.”

“What is a uterus?” Jaal asked a few lines into his reading.

“Uh…” Liam floundered.

“Womb,” Ravyn said simply.

“Ah, thank you for the clarification,” Jaal replied with a small nod before continuing in his reading. “Oh…” Jaal said after a few moments of silent reading. 

The smallest of smirks tugged at the corners of Ravyn's mouth. She said nothing though, and simply continued to drive.

“Oh….”

A small chuckle emerged from Liam in the backseat. “You alright there, man?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh……” Jaal turned his head and looked to Ravyn with obvious concern. “Are you quite alright, Ryder?”

“As well as could be given my current situation,” Ravyn replied simply. It was not a lie...not completely in any case.

“Are you quite sure?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ravyn said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“According to this list of symptoms, I think you should be lying down,” Jaal fussed.

“Not really the time or place for that right now,” Ravyn replied. “In case you forgot, I'm kind of in the middle of something else.”

“But...what if your womb falls out?” Jaal asked in a rising panic.

Liam snorted.

Completely shocked by Jaal’s words, Ravyn swerved the Nomad, and was forced to overcompensate in order to keep from crashing into a mountainside. This of course caused the vehicle to spin out, and Ravyn was forced to slam on the breaks—crashing hard into two wild adhi and sending them flying several feet away. 

“Shit, Ryder!” Liam shouted from the backseat--still bracing himself against the walls and the backs of the front seat.

“Oh, don't blame me!” Ravyn snapped.

“Still though...nice job taking out the creepy-crawlies,” Liam added after looking out the window.

“Thank you,” Ravyn said before looking to Jaal. “First of all, thank you for that little bit of nightmare fuel you just gave me,” she remarked wryly while unconsciously rubbing her belly. “Second of all, what you just described can't happen.” Slowly exhaling, she took her feet off the brake and got the Nomad back on track.

“You're certain of that?” Jaal asked. “With everything that vacates the woman's body, the womb actually stays in place?”

“Yes, Jaal,” Ravyn answered. “It stays in place. Human women are magical that way,” she added with the smallest of smirks.

“So...I am to understand that human females simply bleed for seven days every month?” Jaal asked with evident worry. “They bleed for seven days and don't die?”

“Yep,” Ravyn replied. “We bleed for seven days every month without dying...though in some instances, death would be welcomed...especially when you factor in the cramps, aching breasts, aching back, bloating, and massive mood swings. It's essentially an entire week in which women's bodies basically punish them for not getting pregnant.”

“Yeah...like a mob boss taking out a hit,” Liam retorted.

“That's...that's actually a pretty accurate description,” Ravyn replied with a chuckle--her annoyance abating a little. “In all honesty though, it's just the body's way of flushing out all the extra layers of tissue and protection it put into place in anticipation of a baby growing inside a woman's womb.” She sighed. “Seven...long days of torment and hell…”

“But…” Jaal scrolled back through what he had just read. “It says this torture lasts between three to seven days--”

“Don't believe that! That’s a fucking lie,” Ravyn snarled. “Three days...my aching ass! Whoever wrote that is a liar!”

Jaal blinked. “Your bottom hurts?” He quickly scrolled through the packet of information. “Nowhere is that mentioned…”

Ravyn sighed heavily. “Idiom, Jaal,” she said.

“Idiom,” Liam added.

“Ah,” Jaal replied.

“Oh, look! We're here,” Ravyn announced in her desperate attempt to change the subject before putting the Nomad into park.

“Thank Christ,” Liam muttered under his breath. “No more poking the bear.”

The trio exited their vehicle and cautiously surveyed the area. Finding no enemies lying in wait, they carefully made their way into the building that stood in the middle of nowhere. The inside was dimly lit, and while Ravyn could see no trace of Reyes, she could nevertheless hear someone...or something rustling around deeper inside. She motioned for Jaal and Liam to hold their position before cloaking herself and then silently creeping forward to peer around a large stack of crates. Upon seeing Reyes, the Pathfinder de-cloaked and motioned for Liam and Jaal to follow her.

“Ah, there you are,” Reyes said in greeting. “Help me get this open.”

Ravyn hurried over to stand beside Reyes and tried to ignore the odd way her heart fluttered. “I've got your back…” she said for no particular reason as she helped the smuggler pry the crate open--trusting Liam and Jaal to keep watch. Once she and Reyes had finally succeeded in removing the lid, the two of them stared blankly down into the crate to observe its contents…

Nothing.

“It's empty,” Reyes said in disbelief while standing back to look at Ravyn in confusion.

Ravyn frowned as the implications of the situation made themselves abundantly clear. “What if this was all just some elaborate trick to get you here?” she asked out a slight edge to her voice.

“You mean...there was never any cargo?” Reyes asked as he followed Ravyn's train of thought--realization dawning upon his face.

“Bravo,” a female voice said from the entrance of the structure--her footsteps growing louder as she approached in a casual saunter. “I knew you'd figure it out eventually.”

Ravyn stood beside Reyes and watched as a striking redhead appeared out of the shadows. It was obvious that the pair knew each other, but the Pathfinder could sense that this was not a happy reunion.

“Zia,” Reyes said with only mild disbelief.

Ravyn growled low in her throat before she could stop herself. It was an uncontrolled reflex from being face to face with Reyes’ former paramour. Normally comfortable in her looks and her own skin, Ravyn could not help but feel like a Plain Jane in comparison to Zia, and her heart sank as she took in the sight of what was undoubtedly Reyes’ type of woman. She was a fool to so much as entertain the mere thought of Reyes being interested in her.

A complete and utter fool!

“You never could resist a big payout,” Zia sneered.

“What can I say? I'm a greedy man,” Reyes replied in a casual yet cold tone as he watched Zia’s every move.

“That's why you don't have any friends,” Zia sneered. “You're selfish.”

“Reyes is a better man than you know,” Ravyn said emphatically before she could stop herself as she held her ground beside the smuggler.

“Oh, honey,” Zia chided with a chuckle of condescension. “You have no idea how wrong you are...but you will.”

“Leave her out of this,” Reyes snapped with narrowed eyes and an underlying growl as he instinctively began moving in front of Ravyn.

“Oh, you must really like this one, Reyes,” Zia scoffed with an underlying malice as she looked back and forth between the pair.

“Cut the shit, Zia,” Reyes snapped with narrowed eyes. “What's this about?”

“You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara,” Zia replied. “It's gotten more than my attention.”

“So, what?” Reyes asked angrily. “The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?”

“Something like that,” Zia replied with a smirk while drawing her weapon.

Reyes sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. There was so much more at stake now than simply his own life. He had unknowingly dragged the Pathfinder into a trap and possible bloodbath. As though the situation was not iffy enough, Reyes was now driven by an instinctual need to protect Ravyn instead of simply himself...and not simply because she was the Pathfinder. There was so much more to lose now! Reyes was not used to that. “Shit.”

“Move in,” Zia ordered coldly.

The battle that followed was a blur, and it was over far quicker than Zia likely expected. The outcome was on the unexpected sort as well, because by all accounts, Zia was the one with the upper hand. However, unbeknownst to the traitorous smuggler or even to her would-be prey, Ravyn and Reyes were each fighting to protect one another--their movements seamless and in sync as they watched each other's backs and came to one another's aid.

When the fight was over, Ravyn looked to her companions and Reyes in search of wounds and injuries. “Is everyone alright?” she asked breathlessly while holstering her pistol.

“All good over here,” Liam said after giving the room a quick glance to ensure there were no nasty surprises lying in wait.

“I too am alright,” Jaal answered.

“Oy, Reyes...maybe check your facts more thoroughly next time,” Liam said. 

“What's done is done,” Ravyn interjected before Reyes could reply. “The situation went south, but we adapted and came out on top. It's what we do,” she added with a smile before looking to Reyes. “Are you okay?” she asked while taking a step closer to the smuggler.

“I knew I wasn't popular, but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me,” Reyes replied while sweeping his gaze over Ravyn--relief filling his eyes upon finding her unharmed. “Kind of flattering actually…”

“They might try again,” Ravyn said with evident concern.

Reyes chuckled and smirked, though it was softer than the normal grin that graced his lips--possessing a visibly fondness. “You're worried about me?”

“Reyes…” Ravyn said a little more firmly than she would have liked. How could the smuggler make jokes at a time like this? Could he never take anything seriously?

“Relax,” Reyes replied with a sigh while resisting the urge to lean in and kiss the pout from Ravyn's full lips. “I know they're coming now. They won't get the jump on me.” He sighed again and placed his hands upon his hips. “All that effort and no credits to show for it.”

Ravyn averted her eyes. “Not everything has to be about credits, you know,” she said softly while hanging her head just enough so her ebony hair obscured part of her face. 

Reyes’ expression was soft, and his voice gentle. “That’s true.” His hazel eyes were warm as they looked upon Ravyn's downturned face, and it was everything he could do to not physically turn the Pathfinder’s face back towards his. Regardless of the attraction and growing connection he felt for the beautiful woman before him, it would be a mistake to pursue her...would it not? Yes...a big mistake. “What you said back there...about me being a better man.” He took a step closer to her then--unable to help himself. He simply needed to be near her...even if he would not allow himself to touch her. “Thank you.”

Ravyn smiled as her heart gave an odd flutter as she met Reyes’ gaze once more. When the smuggler looked at her like that, Ravyn could not help but feel beautiful; and God above if those eyes and that smooth, purring voice did not turn her insides to jelly every time. “You're welcome.”

She was doomed.

Parting company with Reyes and thereby leaving him to his dirty work, Ravyn was in a bit of a daze as she made her way to the Nomad. Something felt different between the smuggler and herself this time. Ravyn could not quite put her finger on it, but she felt closer to Reyes somehow. She could not help the small smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth as warmth began slowly spreading from her heart.

“Now then, Ryder,” Jaal began after clearing his throat as the trio boarded the Nomad. “Getting back to the subject of human menstruation…”

“NO!” Ravyn and Liam shouted in unison.

Jaal grinned and chuckled. “Just kidding.”


	3. You've Got Mail

Freshly-showered and curled up in her large bed aboard the Tempest, Ravyn held her datapad and continuously read over the latest email she had gotten from Reyes that day. While it had been about Zia to a degree, it nevertheless held Ravyn’s interest significantly.

_In case you were wondering…_

_My taste in women has changed since I ended things with her._

_Reyes_

Raven had the words memorized by now, but even so, she could not stop herself from reading the over and over again--her heart fluttering all the while as her cheeks warmed. Ravyn did not need all her years of skill in codes, double-speak, and espionage in order to understand Reyes’ meaning.

Reyes had feelings for her.

At the very least, he was attracted to her. Ravyn had suspected as much since sussing out the murderous Roekaar in their hideout. She had been so certain that she had felt something between them; but without any concrete proof, the Pathfinder had treated it more as a hopeful fantasy. But now, Ravyn knew that she could no longer do that...not after today.

Especially not after the email.

Whatever connection Ravyn had tricked herself into believing was not truly real to begin with, now was real and staring her right in the face. Reyes liked her...and possibly even cared about her in a genuine way. Even without the email, Ravyn knew that she could not trick herself into not believing in what was undoubtedly growing between Reyes and herself. All she had to do was remember the way the smuggler had come to her defense in front of Zia, and the way he had sought to protect her during the fight. 

But the email was a lovely keepsake all the same!

A dreamy sigh escaped Ravyn as she gently pressed the datapad to her heart. Smiling, she shifted onto her back and turned her head so she could gaze out at the vastness of space as Kallo plotted a rapid course away from Kadara so Knight could be dealt with upon the Nexus. But not even thoughts of the fanatical hacker could dampen the natural high Ravyn was experiencing.

Reyes liked her.

And that truth would keep her warm when all hope seemed lost.

~*~*~

In the secret base of the Collective, Reyes smiled absently as he read over the recent reports. He was of course pleased to discover that the turncoat, Dorado, had been discovered and eliminated. Reyes’ reign was once again secure, and the Collective was safe; but that was not the only reason behind his good cheer.

Ravyn had been the one to fix the problem.

Though the Pathfinder had stumbled into the lair quite by accident, she had nevertheless taken it upon herself to investigate a very real problem. Not only had Ravyn investigated the problem, but she had taken it upon herself to solve it. In eliminating the threat to the Collective and the Charlatan, she had unknowingly protected him. She had once again come to his aide. Even when she did not know it, Ravyn had his back, and that thought warmed Reyes’ heart.

Ravyn truly was cut from a different cloth than the other women and men with whom Reyes passed his time. It was no wonder why he was so drawn to her. He needed to see her again... 

He simply had to.

But how?

Pursing his lips together in thought, Reyes tapped his fingers absently against his thigh before turning his head and glancing towards a nearby terminal. Was it too soon to send Ravyn an email? What would he even say to her? After all, Ravyn was the Pathfinder...her time was hardly her own. It was not as though she could simply swing by for a drink because Reyes asked.

No...Ravyn would need a legitimate reason…

Perhaps the illusion of potentially making nice with Sloane would do the trick. Yes...Reyes had secured an invite to Sloane’s party, so why not use it as an elaborate ruse to get Ravyn to return? Oh, they would go in, make an appearance, and then Reyes would arrange a strategic way for the two of them to leave and be alone...just the two of them. No life or death situations...just the two of them.

Yes...it was the perfect plan.

Yet, for all the plan’s perfection, as Reyes stepped over to the terminal...he was at a complete loss as to what to say in his email. This was unfamiliar territory for the smuggler, and every draft he composed in his head sounded more desperate and cloying than the last. Standing now in front of the terminal and staring at a blank screen, Reyes’ fingers hovered nervously over the keys before he sighed and typed his message…

_Ryder,_

_Thanks again for your help with Zia, and the Roekaar. I owe you something special, and I think I found just the thing. Give me a call when you have a minute._

_Reyes_

Slowly exhaling, the smuggler sent the message before he could change his mind--his heart thundering in his ears. “That wasn't so bad,” he whispered while removing his gloves so he could wipe his sweaty palms on his trousers. He slowly exhaled again in a desperate attempt to quiet his sudden out of nerves. “Carajo, I could use a drink.”


	4. You're Someone to Me

Lying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow, Reyes gazed down at Ravyn as she slept--an odd smile playing over his sensual lips. He had an arm draped over the Pathfinder’s waist, holding her close to the curve of his own body, and a strange fluttering overtook his heart when he realized just how perfectly Ravyn's body fit against his. Reyes said nothing as the noises of early morning sounded outside his small apartment--such as it was--but rather focused on the sound of Ravyn's slow and even breathing. Such a peaceful sound...so beautiful in its own unique way…just like the words Ravyn had spoken to Reyes the night before.

_“You're someone to me…”_

And with those words, their night had taken an unexpected turn.

It was not so much the fact that he and Ravyn had spent the evening together that had Reyes utterly flummoxed; rather, it was the fact that he had awakened in his apartment the next morning with the beautiful Pathfinder sleeping so trustingly by his side. Reyes never brought anyone home with him...ever. Though it was mostly just a front to avoid suspicion of his ties to the Collective, it was still a risky move for him to bring anyone there. It was dangerous for anyone in his line of work to leave themselves so vulnerable for a few moments of pleasure. As a result, Reyes kept his sexual encounters sequestered to his reserved room in Tartarus, the seedy bar of Kadara's slums. He and his object du jour went in, had their fun, and then Reyes showed her...or him, the door. It was easier that way…

Safer.

Yet, last night, Reyes had brought Ravyn into his home without so much as a second thought. It simply felt right...kissing Ravyn had felt right. Simply being with Ravyn felt right. Reyes could not get enough of it. He could not simply let his time with the Pathfinder end with a rooftop kiss. So Reyes had brought Ravyn home with him...

Because it had felt right.

Reyes’ work and life was dangerous due to the amount of enemies people like him accumulated, and he had learned long ago to take his pleasures when he could...for he knew that they could very well be his last. With that reality ever present in his mind, Reyes never hesitated in taking what he wanted when it was offered to him. But last night he had not. Aside from his bringing Ravyn into his home and sleeping with her in his own bed, what had the smuggler utterly bemused at that moment was what happened once he and Ravyn were in bed together.

Nothing...

Nothing had happened. Oh, they had removed their shoes, gloves, and jackets for the sake of comfort as they moved their amorous activities to the bed, but they had nevertheless remained fully clothed. All they had done in Reyes’ bed was kiss and talk before finally falling asleep in each other's arms. Granted, the kissing had been very passionate and quite enjoyable, but it did not lead to the usual outcome...and Reyes had not minded.

Not in the least!

Oh, the thought of having his way with Ravyn had crossed his mind on multiple occasions since having first met her, after all...the Pathfinder was beautiful, and Reyes was a living, breathing man of flesh and bone. It had been clearly obvious to Reyes from the beginning that Ravyn had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, and the smuggler could not deny that he rather liked how the two of them looked together in his mind. So why then had he not taken what he wanted? 

Reyes remembered the way Ravyn had looked at him all through their passionately chaste exploits, and he knew that the Pathfinder had expected him to take things further. She did not complain, however, when Reyes had instead chosen not to, and the smuggler had been rather pleased with that result.

It made no sense!

Nothing about the situation made sense...not at first glance in any case; but upon further introspection, Reyes realized that he treated Ravyn differently because she was different. Ravyn was infinitely different from the lover's Reyes usually took. Oh, there was a delightfully playful air of mischief about the Pathfinder, there was no denying that, but there was so much more to Ravyn than that...so much more to her than her beautiful face and the enticing curves that teased Reyes from beneath Ravyn's armor and clothing every time he saw her. She was a woman of substance, and women of substance deserved more than a meaningless and casual fuck before being sent on their merry way.

They deserved to be wooed...made love to…

They were an investment, and for the first time in his life, Reyes was actually interested in making the investment. He had not been lying in his email to Ravyn in which he had told her that his taste in women had improved, because it had. He was ready for something real with someone real, and as confused as he was by this sudden development, Reyes could not deny the excitement he also felt. While he was by no means imagining the pitter-patter of little feet any time soon, he was nevertheless finding it easy to imagine a future with Ravyn by his side.

How could he not?

Ravyn was a woman in possession of great sincerity and genuine goodness that was so often in short supply in the dog-eat-dog world of Kadara. Ravyn cared about people...deeply. Reyes could see it even if he did not have eyes and ears all over the city. The way Ravyn was so ready and eager to help people she had never before met simply because it was the right thing to do...Reyes could not remember the last time he had encountered someone like that, if at all. 

It was refreshing.

Ravyn was like a drink of coveted water within Kadara’s unforgiving environment, and Reyes simply had not been able to bring himself to cheapen their time together by treating her the same way he treated his string of past lovers. To do so would cheapen and diminish whatever it was that growing between them, and the thought of that sickened Reyes to his core. Ravyn deserved better than that…

Because Ravyn was better.

Last night had been the first in a very long time in which Reyes had not slept with his hand resting upon the pistol he kept under his pillow. He simply knew that Ravyn was no threat to him...that his life was safe in her hands. As strange as it was to say, Reyes was completely comfortable with her. He trusted her. He knew that Ravyn had his back, and he wanted more than anything to open up to her completely and let her know his every secret...his every plan. But, for all his desire for honesty and longing for a true connection with the woman lying beside him, Reyes simply could not bring himself to do it--could not allow himself to lay everything out on the line and let Ravyn in where no one else was allowed.

Especially not when she looked at him in that special way of hers...

God above, whenever Ravyn looked at Reyes with those warm and soulful, hazel eyes of hers, it was as though she was seeing Reyes as the man he had never been able to become--the man Reyes had never had the courage to become. One simply did not last long in the world--especially one as brutal as Kadara--without parting with their softer, gentler natures. At least...that was what Reyes had always until Ravyn entered his life and showed him that being compassionate did not mean being a weak pushover. He still remembered all too well how Ravyn had stood up for him in front of Zia...remembered how ready Ravyn had been to fight for him even though he had done nothing to deserve it. 

Why had Ravyn done such a thing?

Had it been done in the heat of the moment, or...did Ravyn perhaps see something within Reyes that he himself was unable to see? Whatever the reason, Reyes could not deny the sudden warmth that had filled his heart the moment the words had left Ravyn's sweet lips…

And what utterly sweet lips they were!

Reyes had enjoyed many lovers, but he had never truly enjoyed kissing any of them. Kissing simply got in the way of the physical gratification Reyes really wanted. It was an unnecessary intimacy for a man who never truly let his guard down around anyone. But with Ravyn...with Ravyn, it was another matter entirely. Even now, as he gazed upon the Pathfinder’s peaceful, sleeping face, Reyes had to fight the urge to kiss her soft lips. What had started out as a mere distraction to keep their theft from being realized, had quickly become the only thing Reyes could think about; for, distraction as it may have originally been, Reyes had felt something. He always felt a connection to the Pathfinder whenever he was in her presence during the times her duties brought her to Kadara, but Reyes had always dismissed it as a mere fleeting attraction--determined to not let it become something more. But Reyes could no longer do that.

He cared for her...deeply.

More often than he cared to admit aloud, Reyes found his mind wandering to the Pathfinder when they were apart. Where was she when she was away from Kadara? Was she safe? Was she hurt? From the very beginning, the Andromeda Galaxy had proven increasingly cruel and dangerous, and the Pathfinder’s duties sent her directly into the danger. Reyes worried about Ravyn every moment she was away from Kadara--away from him.

But now, his worries were of a different sort...

The moment he had held Ravyn close when she pressed her lips to his for the first time that previous night, Reyes had actually felt something more than mere arousal and attraction. All of their playful flirting over the course of their sporadic time together had culminated into that one moment, and in spite of the situation surrounding that kiss...it had been one of the most genuine moments of Reyes’ life. There had been no denying the rapid fluttering of his heart--no dismissing it as adrenaline from nearly being caught. The moment his lips touched Ravyn's for the first time, Reyes had felt the first, true moment of bliss in his entire life...as though he had finally found the missing piece of himself...

And it had terrified him as much as it had excited him.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Reyes was at a loss. What was he to do? Could he simply talk to Ravyn about what he was feeling? Was that something people did? More to the point, would someone like Ravyn even consider entangling herself with someone like him? The thought of being with Ravyn filled his heart with joy, but what happened if they did end up together? They could hardly ride off into the sunset together the way people did in the vids of old. 

Things were more complicated than that...

Reyes had only presented a side of himself to Ravyn that he wanted her to see--the devilishly charming rogue. There was still so much that he had kept carefully hidden from her, and Reyes was terrified of what would happen if Ravyn ever found out about it...any of it. Would she still look at him in that special way of hers? Would she still give him that smile that made his heart flutter in that sweet way? Would she still even wish to be around him?

The night before, as he sat upon the rooftop with Ravyn while watching the sunset as they shared their stolen bottle of whiskey—just as he had planned--Reyes was completely uncertain as to his next move. He was terrified at the prospect of losing someone he did not yet truly have, and yet he longed for nothing more than to have Ravyn by his side for as long as she would have him. While Reyes had not looked it, he was jumpy and nervous--just like he had been on the night he had lost his virginity as a young teenager. Reyes had no idea what to do then, and he had no idea what to do now...had no idea of how to deal with these new feelings that he had for so long believed himself incapable of experiencing.

Reyes was a virgin all over again.

And then, Ravyn had said it…

_“You're someone to me...”_

Those sweet words that Ravyn had uttered in the face of Reyes’ answer to her questions were so strange, and yet so beautiful in the smuggler’s ears at the same time. Reyes truly was not used to hearing them...from anyone, and the sincerity behind those words nearly brought a tear to Reyes’ eyes because they had been given in an honest reply to what was probably the most honest answer Reyes had ever given to anyone. 

In that moment, all of Kadara disappeared. There were no murderers and thieves milling about below them, and there were no plots of subterfuge. In that moment, there was simply Ravyn and Reyes. In that moment, they were simply two people sharing a heartbeat of genuine, emotional intimacy, and Reyes had been so overwhelmed and humbled by the truth he had heard behind Ravyn's words that he had had done the only thing he could think off in order to extend that intimacy and make it last as long as possible.

He had kissed her.

It had been the only way Reyes could think of that would adequately convey what he was feeling. It was the only way Reyes could think of to show Ravyn that she had come to matter a great deal to him...that she was in fact someone to him. After all...actions spoke louder than words, did they not?

And so, he had kissed her.

Reyes had kissed Ravyn like he had kissed no other--holding her close as his tongue danced slowly and intimately with hers. How he had shivered in delight when Ravyn slid her arms around his neck before tangling her fingers into his hair after stroking them up the closely-shaved back of his head. It was the perfect end to an exciting evening, and yet...Reyes had not wanted their time together to end. His time with Ravyn was already so limited, so he did the only thing he could think of…

He brought Ravyn home with him. 

It was safer and more secure than his “office” in the slums...not to mention cleaner. It was the perfect place for spending time with the woman who was several cuts above the rest--the woman who had found her way into Reyes’ heart. Their kissing had continued in earnest the moment they were safely behind closed doors, and Reyes’ moans of pleasure had answered Ravyn's sighs and whimpers of delight as they sank together into a long and comfortable night of sweet and gentle intimacy. It was so strange, and yet so real…

And Reyes would not have traded it for anything.

Ravyn sighed and stirred in her sleep, and Reyes smiled softly as the object of his affections shifted her body so that she was now facing him--her hands gripping the fabric of Reyes’ shirt as she nestled into him. The smuggler simply held the Pathfinder close and waited for her to awaken as he brushed a tender kiss to Ravyn's forehead before nuzzling into her dark hair. It was so soft, and his smile grew as a sweet scent wafted up into his nose. Reyes felt truly at peace for the first time in his life.

Was this what it would be like to wake up beside Ravyn every morning? Now that Reyes had experienced it, he could not help but wonder; and as Ravyn’s eyes slowly fluttered open, Reyes simply remained in silence as he gazed into those half-lidded orbs--his fingers brushing over Ravyn’s cheek with a featherlight caress. “Good morning,” he murmured at last with his smile still in place.

Ravyn smiled sleepily up at Reyes--her lips still slightly swollen in a delightful way from the sheer amount of kissing the night before. “Good morning,” she murmured before softly kissing Reyes’ thumb as it brushed over her bottom lip. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes...the best I've slept since cryo, actually,” Reyes replied with a small chuckle as his hand found Ravyn's. “Yourself?” he asked as his fingers intertwined with hers.

“I slept great,” Ravyn replied with a smile before her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

“What is it?” Reyes asked.

“Nothing, it's just…” Ravyn sighed softly and bashfully averted her eyes. “It's...it's been a long time since anyone's spooned me...since before I went into cryo, actually. I'd forgotten how good feels to be snuggled in my sleep…”

Reyes chuckled softly. “I can't even remember the last time I spooned anyone.”

Ravyn blinked in surprise. “How is that possible? I mean...have you seen you? You're positively dreamy.” The blush in her cheeks deepened.

Reyes could not stop himself from nuzzling Ravyn's blushing cheeks. “I could ask you the same thing,” he murmured before tenderly kissing the Pathfinder’s cheeks.

Ravyn sighed and averted her eyes. “I did have someone...a fiancé, but that was a very long time ago.” She sighed again while biting her lower lip which had begun trembling. “His name was Horacio, and he was a scientist...a botanist, actually. He worked tirelessly in the lab, splicing various plant genes together, and weeding out weak traits in order to prepare hearty breeds of plants for the Initiative’s crops.” She smiled sadly. “He was brilliant...and I loved him. We had actually planned on getting married when we reached Andromeda, but...he died in a lab accident...a year before the Arks left.”

While he suspected that Ravyn's reason would be tragic, Reyes was unprepared for the pain in the Pathfinder’s face...or how the sight of that pain cause his own heart to clench. His instincts screamed at him to hold Ravyn close and comfort her, and so he did. Reyes cradled Ravyn against his body and gently rubbed her back as she nestled into him. “I am sorry for your loss,” he murmured before tenderly kissing the top of Ravyn's hair.

“You're actually the only person who knows about him,” Ravyn remarked softly. “Everyone else is either dead or in a medically-induced coma.”

“I am honored that you would trust me with something so clearly important to you,” Reyes replied after a few moments of silence. In truth...he was humbled that Ravyn would share with him something that was clearly so important to her. He felt intimately closer to her now, and they had yet to know each other in the biblical sense.

“Like I said...it was a long time ago,” Ravyn said while lightly nuzzling Reyes’ throat. “I've had a lot of time to to grieve and mourn his loss, but I can't dwell in the past. A Pathfinder’s job is to move ever forward...and so forward I go,” she murmured before softly kissing Reyes’ Adam's apple. She then raised her gaze to his and reached up to lightly brush her knuckles over Reyes’ cheek. “What about you?” she asked with a tentative playfulness--desperate to lighten the mood, yet afraid that the subject might be painful for the smuggler. “What's your excuse for your lack of spooning?”

Reyes sighed as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I've never trusted anyone enough to let my guard down,” he answered honestly while cupping Ravyn's cheek in his palm. “Not until now, in any case.” His thumb brushed slowly over the Pathfinder’s mouth. “You are actually the only one I've spent an entire night with...and the only one I've brought home.”

Ravyn's heart fluttered wildly in her chest at Reyes’ admission, and she turned her head so she could kiss the smuggler’s palm before raising her hand so she could hold Reyes’ against her cheek. “I meant what I said last night, you know,” she whispered as she gazed up into the smuggler’s eyes. “You are someone to me. I don't know how it happened, but it did.” She smiled. “I wasn't looking for anyone, because of everything else that I have to do, but...I found you, and you've become someone to me, Reyes.” The blush returned to her cheeks. “Someone important…”

Ravyn was in love with him. Reyes could see it in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. The Pathfinder might not have been ready to admit it aloud, but Reyes knew the truth. He knew the feelings were there, and he knew that Ravyn knew they were there as well; and that was why Reyes had no difficulty in making his own admission. “And you have become someone important to me, Ravyn,” he murmured fervently before resting his forehead against the Pathfinder’s and gazing deeply into her eyes. “You are my someone, and you mean more to me than you will ever know.” He kissed her lips tenderly then lightly rubbed his nose against hers. “Never forget that, and never doubt it for even a moment.”

Ravyn's entire face was aglow, and her eyes were warm pools of gold as she lovingly cupped Reyes’ face in her palms. “Never,” she whispered with a smile. “Never for as long as I live...My Someone.”

Reyes’ arms tightened around Ravyn, and he clung to her while kissing her lips fervently. When their lips parted at last, he smiled and gazed deeply into Ravyn's eyes. “My Someone.”


	5. High Noon

Flanked by Vetra and Peebee, Ravyn was in a state of unease as they approached the nomad and boarded the vehicle. It was not so much the fact that she was acting as Second to Sloane, the woman who had made no secret of her dislike for her, but rather the fact that Reyes had been nowhere to be found. It had felt like ages since she and Reyes had last seen each other...since they had last kissed, and Ravyn was eager--aching even--to see him again before she ventured out with Kadara’s “woman of the people”.

But Reyes had not been in any of his usual haunts.

Was he alright?

Had something happened to him?

Ravyn knew that the charming smuggler led a dangerous life. She only needed to remember Zia’s setup to know that for certain. She also knew that Reyes was a fan of taking risks, as exemplified by the way the smuggler stole a prized bottle of whiskey right out from under Sloane’s nose. These facts only served to boost Ravyn's anxiety and worry for the welfare of the man who had come to mean so much to her.

She was on edge for the entire drive to the secluded cave, and her mood did not improve upon being greeted by the sight of Sloane waiting for her impatiently. Ravyn was in no mood for the woman’s attitude!

“About time you got here,” Sloane snipped.

“Okay, okay, let's go,” Ravyn snipped back. The sooner this business was taken care of, the sooner she could look for Reyes and make sure he was safe. As she silently strode into the cave beside Sloane, Ravyn tried desperately to shove her anxieties aside. She needed her wits about her in that moment. 

After all, what if it was a trap?

Reyes had been fooled by Zia. Who was to say that Sloane would not be fooled by the Charlatan? Though, if Ravyn was being completely honest with herself, she could not help but wonder if Sloane’s mysterious rival was really so bad. He seemed more interested in getting people to work together rather than gouging them for every last penny. Then there was the fact that he had ordered his people to not attack Ravyn and her crew. Even though she had stumbled unwittingly into the Charlatan’s lair, Ravyn had not been attacked. Rather, she had been welcomed and even entrusted to find a traitor within their ranks. While the two of them had never met face to face, the Charlatan seemed to trust and welcome Ravyn as a partner of sorts--ready and willing to work with her instead of against her. Sloane, on the other hand, seemed content to treat Ravyn with utter disdain and ignore her...until the Outcast leader was grudgingly forced to ask for her help. Hardly the mark of a leader who had the best interests of her people in mind. 

But could Ravyn trust the Charlatan over Sloane? Could she trust someone she had never before met?

There were so many variables involved, and time was quickly running out. Perhaps Ravyn could convince Sloane and the Charlatan to bury the hatchet and work together instead of trying to tear each other down. She had always prided herself on being persuasive, but then again, she had never before encountered someone the likes of Sloane. As she and the Outcast leader came to a halt inside a dimly-lit space, Ravyn found herself simply wishing for the ordeal to be over.

_Oh, Reyes...where are you?_

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Ravyn's heart briefly stalled when the voice and words that were all too familiar to her echoed through the dark cave. She felt her heart sink as Reyes seemingly materialized from the shadows with an unreadable expression upon his handsome face, and her heart felt as though it was being gripped in a vice as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. “Reyes?” _No…_

While outwardly he maintained his usual swagger and confidence, inwardly, Reyes was in a state of complete panic. He had not expected Ravyn to be there! Of all the people for Sloane to choose as her second, why did it have to be Ravyn?! He had never intended for the Pathfinder to know about this--to find out about his secret identity. The stark look of utter betrayal upon his beloved’s face clawed at his heart

“I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler,” Sloane said dismissively.

“They're one and the same,” Ravyn replied with the barest of trembles to her voice--her eyes ever fixed upon Reyes.

“Surprise,” Reyes said with a stiff smirk that barely managed to hide the anxiety he was truly feeling.

“This whole time...you've been lying to me!” It was through sheer willpower that Ravyn kept herself from crying.

“Not about everything,” Reyes replied pointedly--his eyes pleading with Ravyn to believe him. “You know who I really am.”

“You said you wanted to settle things,” Sloane interjected before either Ravyn or Reyes could say anything more. “How?” she asked--completely oblivious to the tension and secret meanings being shared between Reyes and the Pathfinder.

Reyes jumped down from his rocky perch. “A duel,” he said simply as he forcibly pushed his anxieties to the back of his mind. They would do him no good in the coming minutes. “You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara Port.”

“You want to avoid a war by shooting each other?” Ravyn asked in disbelief.

“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other,” Reyes replied matter-of-factly--his face a blank mask. All he wanted was to take Ravyn into his arms and explain everything while begging for her forgiveness, but he remained steadfast to his cause.

“I'll take those terms,” Sloane said confidently.

Reyes smirked, and his eyes became cold as he and Sloane began to slowly circle each other. He watched the woman’s every move and pointedly avoided meeting Ravyn's gaze as his hand hovered over his pistol. He knew that if he gave the Pathfinder even the barest of glances that he would be distracted, and he simply could not allow that to happen. What if Sloane shot before the appropriate time? She would ruin everything...again.

Ravyn's heart, broken as it was, was in her throat as she watched the pair face off. She nervously bit her bottom lip and worried over the possible outcomes...and that was when she caught the faint glint of light from the darkest shadows.

“Sniper,” SAM alerted Ravyn through their private channel. “His sights are set on Sloane.”

Now it came down to a choice. Would Ravyn save the cruel and brutal Sloane, or Reyes...the man that she still loved in spite of her better judgment? Utterly angry as she was at the smuggler for lying to her over something so important, the thought of watching him die filled her with unspeakable dread. She could not let Reyes die. Ravyn simply could not allow it to happen, and so remained silent and rooted to where she stood--closing her eyes and not opening them again until after the bullet found its new home in Sloane’s battle-grizzled body. She stepped away from the veteran warrior as she crumpled to the cold ground, and then moved to stand silently beside Reyes as he pointed a finger-pistol at the now dead leader of Kadara.

“Bang,” Reyes said simply. After standing over Sloane’s corpse for a moment, he took a step back and turned away. “Get her out of here,” he said to the hidden sniper as he started for the cave’s secondary entrance. “And prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight.” He watched Ravyn out of the corner of his eye as she fell into step beside him. He dared to hope that things between them had not been ruined beyond repair.

“Guess you got everything you wanted,” Ravyn remarked with evident bitterness as she all but stomped along beside Reyes.

“What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that,” Reyes replied tersely as he continued walking--still angry at the situation. It was not supposed to happen this way! Once he had beaten Sloane, Reyes’ plan was to allow Ravyn to place an outpost on Kadara because it not only would have strengthened the weak hold of civilization in the tumultuous galaxy, but because it also would have made Ravyn happy while assuring that she would have an extra reason to return to Kadara on a regular basis. After all, as the Pathfinder, it fell under her jurisdiction to assure that various outposts were safe and had what they needed. The outpost in Kadara would have given Ravyn the perfect excuse to visit Reyes on a regular basis without the Nexus questioning her motives, and the Pathfinder would have been none the wiser as to just what Reyes did to make it happen. Ravyn would never have known the truth behind the Charlatan. Reyes would have had everything...power, resources, Ravyn...everything.

It was the perfect plan...utter elegance in its simplicity…

Until Sloane fucked it all up!

Reyes was angry, but more than that...he was scared.

As she watched Reyes quicken his step and increase the distance between them, Ravyn could not take it anymore! After everything she had shared with Reyes...all the secrets and all the dreams, to then be kept in the dark on something so significant...she felt completely betrayed. Had her instincts been wrong this entire time? Had it all been a lie? Had it all been nothing more than a manipulation on Reyes’ part? Ravyn's heart broke at the thought of being played by the man she had come to love. “Why didn't you trust me?” she asked sadly. In truth, it was the absence of trust that hurt her the most--the fact that despite everything they had been through together that he still did not trust her with his greatest secret. while blinking away her tears.

Reyes stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face Ravyn. “I...liked how you looked at me,” he said as he slowly--cautiously--closed the distance between the two of them. “I was afraid that would change,” he added as he regarded her with eyes that were nervous, sad, and completely uncertain as to their future. He longed to take her hands in his, but hesitated--not knowing if the physical contact would be welcomed.

In that moment, Reyes’ defenses melted away, and Ravyn was able to see the man with whom she had fallen in love--the real Reyes. She felt her anger washing away in favor of understanding and empathy. As she remembered what Reyes had told her the morning they had woken up together, she knew in her heart that the smuggler loved her--that he had never lied to her about his feelings. “Nothing's changed,” she replied in a soft yet earnest voice.

An enormous wave of relief swept over Reyes, and he visibly relaxed. “You have bad taste in men,” he all but purred with a smile moments before pushing Ravyn against the nearest wall--desperate to be near her and reaffirm their connection. His mouth came crashing down upon Ravyn's in a passionate kiss as he kept his beloved's smaller body trapped between his own and the wall.

Ravyn clung to Reyes, and arched her body into his as much as her armor would allow. Her heart raced wildly and her blood sang in her ears as the kiss left her short of breath. When their lips parted, Ravyn smiled and stood on tip-toe so she could lean up close to Reyes’ ear. “The worst,” she teased moments before her breath caught in her throat as Reyes trailed soft, teasing kisses down her neck. She whimpered softly and nibbled the smuggler's earlobe only to be rewarded with a pleasured moan moments before her lips were claimed once more.

Reyes had never been happier. Not only was his victory in sight, but he also had the love of the woman of his dreams. The only thing that would make this moment even better was the official switch in power in Kadara, which meant that he needed to get to work. Slowly ending the kiss, he reluctantly stepped away from Ravyn. “You should go, My Someone.”

“What?” Ravyn asked incredulously. “But...why?”

“Because things are about to get very dangerous in Kadara Port, and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire. You are too important...not just to me, but to Andromeda,” Reyes replied earnestly. “Please, do me the favor of getting in your ship and leaving.”

“Reyes…”

“Ravyn, please,” Reyes interjected firmly. “I have no control over your safety when you are away from me and exploring other planets, but I can keep you safe from chaos that is about to erupt on Kadara...my domain. Please...let me keep you safe.”

“C’mon, Ryder. Let him be the hero this time,” Peebee urged.

Ravyn's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to where her two friends were standing. “How long have you guys been standing there?” she asked after staring at the two of them blankly for a few minutes.

Peebee put her hands on her hips. “Did you forget we were even here?”

“Maybe…?” Ravyn answered with a sheepish smile and a questioning lilt.

“Unbelievable,” Vetra grumbled with a shake of her head.

“Ugh, you are the literal worst, Ryder,” Peebee grumped while crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“Okay, but in my defense, a lot did just happen. It's only natural for me to be distracted,” Ravyn protested before blushing deeply. “Not to mention, Reyes is a really good kisser. I mean…a really good kisser.”

Reyes smiled and chuckled. “And on that note…” He stepped closer and stole another kiss. “I will contact you when it is safe for you to return, but until then, stay away.” he said before stepping away from Ravyn once more.

Ravyn nodded and motioned for Peebee and Vetra to start off for the main entrance of the cave. “Put in a call to the Tempest,” she said. “They can extract us with the Nomad.” As her companions turned and departed, Ravyn turned her gaze back to Reyes. “Be safe, My Someone,” Ravyn entreated fervently. “I can't lose you.”

Reyes smiled and raised Ravyn's hand so he could kiss her palm before pressing it against his heart. “Have no fear, My Someone. Now that I have you...now that you're mine, you won't be rid of me so easily,” he purred while gazing deeply into Ravyn's eyes. “Rest assured of that.”


	6. Anticipation

_It's hard to focus with all these flashbacks to a certain cave._

_I blame you._

_Reyes_

Ravyn could not help but giggle with girlish glee. She had gotten the flirtatious message five days ago, and it still made her giddy as a schoolgirl whenever she read it. She of course felt relief upon receiving the message considering the state in which she had left Kadara after her part in the takeover. The message meant that her precious beloved was alive, and that in itself was a great weight taken from Ravyn's very being.

Never mind the feelings and memories the message evoked...

The flashbacks to which Reyes had referred were still fresh in Ravyn's mind, and the aroused passion which they evoked within her was was nearly all-consuming. She vividly remembered how wonderful it had felt to be trapped between the rock wall and Reyes' body as his lips frantically laid claim to hers over and over again. She remembered the way the smuggler's lips had tasted as his hands tangled into her hair...the way his masculine scent had wafted into her nose as his pleasured moans filled her ears.

Ravyn shivered in delight.

Reyes' personal state of distraction was infectious!

Ravyn wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her, and she had no doubt that if Peebee and Vetra had not interrupted them while they were in the cave that she and Reyes would have gone further than mere kissing. Their emotions had been running high in the aftermath of the duel, and they had both been desperate to reassure each other that their feelings for one another had not diminished.

Even though they had been forced to part ways, the passion and desire still clearly remained for the both of them. Even as he fought to overthrow the last of Sloane's influence, Reyes was still aching for Ravyn every bit as much as she was aching for him.

Their feelings for each other were shared...mutual. It almost made Ravyn forget about the fact that she and her crew were chasing a highly contagious woman across the stars...

Almost.

The last of the radiation scans Suvi had taken had indicated that the stolen shuttle had landed on Kadara--landed being a rather loose term considering the severely damaged condition of the small vessel. What if the pirate port was still in turmoil in the wake of the power change? It would make Ravyn's job of discreetly hunting down the terminally ill a woman infinitely more difficult if she had to deal with a civil war...however small.

Good god, what if the virus had spread since the woman's landing? What if Reyes had contracted it? Ravyn felt a sudden surge of panic, and it was all she could do to not jump to her feet and pace mindlessly back and forth. Surely if Reyes was ill, he would tell her...

Wouldn't he?

What if he was battling a virulent illness while trying to restore order to Kadara? Fuck, that would make things even worse! Ravyn's panic returned, and no amount of breathing would calm her.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Ravyn wondered tiredly aloud with a groan while rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "What that be too much to ask? It's not like I'm asking for everything to be handed to me on a silver platter...just one or even two things, like my boyfriend staying alive. Seriously...not asking for much here, Universe. Can you just maybe just maybe throw me a bone?"

As if on queue, her datapad beeped as a new message came in, and Ravyn's heart skipped a beat when she saw it was from Reyes. She opened the message hurriedly, and scanned the message in its entirety.

_Everything's in place protection-wise for your new outpost. In port, trade is up and morale is good. Our partnership is working out on all fronts. Not that I had any doubt._

_You keep playing the hero, and I'll make sure Kadara stays ours._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Reyes_

Ravyn breathed a massive sigh of relief. The problems on Kadara had been solved, Reyes was alive and well, and it felt as though a literal weight had been lifted from Ravyn's shoulders. She would now be able to freely move about the planet and conduct her search without fear of getting caught in the crossfire of two warring factions, and then she would be able to spend some much needed time with Reyes...and all because Reyes had done his part...just as he had promised he would. While he was not physically with her like the rest of the crew, Ravyn nevertheless knew that her beloved was helping her to shoulder her burdens in whatever way he could. He truly was a good man...a good partner.

He was truly her partner in every way.

Ours...

That turn of phrase, while small, had not been lost on Ravyn. It meant that Reyes viewed her as a partner as well. By calling Kadara theirs, the smuggler was saying that he was happy and willing to share it with Ravyn...

That he was willing to share everything with her.

Ravyn sighed, and her eyes fluttered closed as she settled back against the pillows of her bed--a familiar ache forming deep in her belly. She wanted him...

She needed him.

Even now, her body ached and yearned for Reyes', and Ravyn was tired of denying her needs...so very tired. After all, she was a living and breathing woman of flesh and blood, and it had been so very long since she had last been intimate with anyone. Never mind the fact that she lived a dangerous life. Her last day alive could very well be tomorrow or two days from that moment, and Ravyn refused to die without having first given everything she had to Reyes and showing him just how much she cared...

How much she truly loved him.

This would be it...the time for teasing and flirting was finished.

Once she had finished handling the issue at hand, Ravyn would take her relationship with Reyes to the next level. Wetness already pooled between her legs in anticipation of the intimacy they would share, and Ravyn bit down upon a knuckle in a desperate attempt to redirect her focus. Sex with Reyes would be her reward for ensuring the dangerous virus did not in fact spread and become an epidemic. She had to remain focused until then.

She simply had to.

"Work first, then play." Ravyn whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and then slowly exhaling in attempts to center herself and forget about the ache that had settled deep in her womb. "Work first...then play."


	7. Consider Me Hacked

“I thought you'd be in the throne room,” Ravyn said as she sauntered over to the beat up sofa. “Tartarus is a little shabby for Kadara’s new leader, don't you think?”

“Come on, Ryder,” Reyes said with a small grin. “You know I prefer to rule from the shadows.”

“This is your chance to go legitimate,” Ravyn reminded gently.

“I'm not built for the spotlight,” Reyes replied while regarding Ravyn with his bedroom eyes. “The angara you met at Sloane’s party, Keema Dorgen, she's agreed to be my front...and with Sloane gone, there's room for the Initiative on Kadara.

“I'll start rounding up volunteers for an outpost. Might take a while…” She poured thoughtfully. “You exiles have a reputation.”

Reyes continued to regard Ravyn with hunger in his eyes which had become molten--a sensual smile upon his enticing lips. “Not all of us are thieves and murderers,” he purred. “I am, but some of the others are perfectly nice,” he added with a small chuckle.

“Perfectly,” Ravyn teased.

“Jokes aside,” Reyes began--his face sobering as he momentarily averted his gaze. “I want this outpost just as much as you do.” He raised his gaze back to the woman who had so shaken up his life. “It will have my full protection. That's a promise.”

And Ravyn believed him.

“I allied myself with the right man,” Ravyn murmured fondly with a small smile. After the words had left her lips, the Pathfinder watched in awe as Reyes’ entire demeanor changed from one of professionalism to one of openness and loving warmth.

“If we're done with all the boring, business talk...there is something I want to do,” Reyes said before standing.

Ravyn lightly bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she watched her beloved who had moved to stand in front of her while fiddling with his Omni-tool. “You're up to something...again.” She blinked in surprise as soft music began playing.

“I neglected you on our first date,” Reyes said apologetically before smiling and giving Ravyn a formal bow while offering her his hand. “How about we fix that?”

Ravyn was genuinely taken aback, and her cheeks turned pink with delight as her heart fluttered happily in her chest. “I didn't know you had a romantic streak,” she said while placing her hand in Reyes’ and letting him pull her to his feet. 

As he led Ravyn onto their impromptu dance floor, his smile never once wavered, and his heart raced with excitement at how perfectly Ravyn fit in his arms and against his body once he had swung her close with practiced skill. “There's a lot you don't know about me,” he purred as they began to sway in time with the slow tune. Reveling in their closeness during this rare moment of quiet, his gaze never once wavered from hers--wanting her to feel the truth of his words. “Since leaving the Nexus, my whole life has depended on secrets. I don't want any more of those between us, Ryder,” he said fervently.

“You're the encrypted one,” Ravyn replied cheekily with a fond smirk.

Reyes chuckled and gave a small shake of his head before lightly leaning his head against Ravyn's. His heart and his very being felt lighter than he could ever remember them being.

“What?” Ravyn asked--wanting in on the joke.

“I was about to say something...cheesy,” Reyes replied.

“Say it,” Ravyn pleaded.

“Consider me...hacked,” Reyes purred into Ravyn's ear.

“Ugh,” Ravyn retorted playfully. “Just stop talking,” she added before slowing the dance in favor of pressing her lips against Reyes’. She sighed into the kiss and slid her arms up to wrap around Reyes’ neck--moaning in delight as the smuggler deepened the kiss.

Reyes groaned in rising pleasure and shivered as his tongue performed a slow and intimate dance with Ravyn's. His hands slid down to rest upon the Pathfinder’s hips before sliding down to cup her backside and press her into his body.

“I want you,” Ravyn murmured between kisses as Reyes held her body against his. “I want you so badly, Reyes…” Her armor suddenly felt impossibly heavy and cumbersome…

And in the way!

Reyes growled low in his throat with obvious arousal as he began hardening in his trousers. He nuzzled his way along the graceful curve of his love’s jaw. “And I want you, My Someone,” he purred into Ravyn's ear before lightly nibbling upon her earlobe.

“Then take me,” Ravyn whispered with an underlying desperation as she lightly nipped Reyes’ neck. “With all our brushes with death, I don't want to wait any longer, My Someone.” She kissed Reyes again. “I can't wait any longer.”

Reyes groaned in want. “Not...here,” he managed to say huskily between kisses. Our first time together shouldn't be in a dirty dive like this,” he said before groaning again as Ravyn lightly nipped his jaw.

“The Tempest, then,” Ravyn purred. “Why not make use of the big, comfortable bed in my quarters?” she asked while regarding Reyes through half-lidded eyes. “There's more than enough room for two…” She teasingly brushed her lips against her love’s.

“Perfecto,” Reyes replied with a lazy smile before stealing a kiss. “Meet me on your ship, My Someone. I will follow shortly. It's...it's probably best that no one outside of Keema and your crew knows about us...at least for the time being. I would hate for you to be used as leverage against me…” His face darkened and his warm eyes became sad as he averted his gaze. “I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself.”

Ravyn kissed Reyes tenderly after gently turning his face back to hers “I understand, My Someone,” she murmured. “I'll go on ahead and instruct that barring a life or death situation, I am not to be disturbed until morning.” She kissed him again. “Don't you dare be too far behind me,” she added with mock ferocity.

Reyes smirked and chuckled. “I happen to be a gentleman, querida amor. I would never keep my lady waiting...wanting.” He kissed her deeply...hungrily--a promise of what was to come.

Ravyn was breathless when their lips parted, and her cheeks were flushed with want even as she nipped the corner of her paramour’s mouth before smirking. “See that you don’t.”

~*~*~

Ravyn had all but tossed her armor aside before making a beeline for her quarters upon entering the Tempest. She absently called out that she was not to be disturbed except for situations involving life or death before escaping into her room and dashing around to straighten it up--the sound of her crew’s knowing chuckles following her. Kicking off her shoes as she worked, Ravyn nearly face-planted onto the hard floor.

“Shit!” she hissed while regaining her balance at the last moment. “Come on, Ryder...get it together!”

“Oh, I don't know...I happen to rather like this frazzled side of you. It manages to be both adorable as well as wild

Ravyn spun around to be greeted with the sight of Reyes lazily leaning his hip against the now opened doorway while regarding her with a sultry smile. “How...when…?”

“I told you I would be right behind you,” Reyes purred with his smile still in place. As he stepped away from the doorway, the doors slid shut behind him with a woosh. “And when it comes to you, My Someone, I am a man of my word,” he added as he sauntered over to Ravyn--drinking in the sight of her in her current state. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks were flushed, and the rise and fall of her breasts as she panted was hypnotic.

And the way her full lips were parted…

Reyes could no longer hold back, and it was with an aroused groan that he smoothly closed the distance between the two of them and captured Ravyn in his embrace before kissing her with a desperate need. He moaned into the kiss and explored Ravyn's mouth--his tongue stroking languidly against hers as he pressed their bodies together. 

“SAM,” Ravyn panted after pulling her lisp away from Reyes’. “A little privacy, please?” she managed before her lips were claimed again.

As you wish, Pathfinder.

One of Reyes’ hands remained against the small of Ravyn's back while the other moved up to tangle into her hair. He growled with frustration into the kiss upon remembering his hands were gloved, and then drew his hands away to hurriedly remove the offending pieces of clothing.

“Too many clothes,” Ravyn whispered huskily between kisses as her hands began working to free Reyes from the rest of his attire. “You're wearing too many clothes…!”

“I could say the same about...you…” Reyes growled while smiling in between heated kisses.

“Then do something about it,” Ravyn purred breathlessly before kissing her beloved smuggler.

Reyes grinned against Ravyn's lips. “I intend to.”

Between the two of them, they made quick work of each other's clothing until at last, nothing stopped their naked bodies from touching as they so wanted. No longer hindered by clothing, Reyes and Ravyn were calmer now...less rushed. There was no longer any denying where the evening was headed, and so the amorous couple no longer felt the same sense of urgency. They could take their time now…

And enjoy exploring every inch of each other.

“Your skin…” Reyes murmured with an underlying growl as he began trailing kisses down Ravyn’s neck--his hands slowly caressing their way down her back. “It's as soft as I imaged it would be…” His hands rested on Ravyn's shapely rear and gently but firmly pushed against it so that his love was pressed flush against him--his aching length now trapped between their two bodies.

“Did you imagine my skin often?” Ravyn asked teasingly with a grin.

“Every night since we first met,” Reyes replied with a growl and a smile as he began walking backwards towards the bed. Once they had reached it, Reyes turned them so the backs of Ravyn’s knees bumped against the edge.

“What else did you imagine?” Ravyn asked huskily.

Reyes smiled and gently eased Ravyn down onto her back upon the bed--allowing her a full view of his fully nude and aroused body. His smile widened when his Pathfinder bit her bottom lip at the sight of his erect manhood standing tall and proud, and his heart raced in his chest when he saw his love’s hazel eyes become molten with lust. “Allow me to show you…” he purred before lowering himself into the bed and crawling over Ravyn. 

Settling onto his side, Reyes kissed his beloved deeply while slowly grazing his hand down her body. He cupped Ravyn's breasts each in turn--squeezing them gently while teasing her nipples with his thumb. As his hand slowly moved downward, so too did Reyes’ lips. He kissed his way down Ravyn's throat and slowly traced his tongue over her collarbone before kissing and nipping his way down the valley between Ravyn's round, perfect breasts. He swirled his tongue around his love’s left nipple before suckling it into his mouth as his hand teasingly cupped the vulnerable junction between Ravyn's legs--shuddering and groaning in want at the molten heat radiating from the feminine folds. He could not help smiling against Ravyn's breast when she spread her legs for him without any prompting.

“Reyes…” Ravyn whispered on the tail of a wanton whimper. Her entire body shivered with growing delight, and she tangled her fingers in Reyes’ dark, thick hair while cradling his head against her breasts. Her back arched up into the smuggler’s ministrations, and she whimpered again when her lover’s deft fingers began teasing her core--her hips moving against Reyes’ hand of their own volition. She bit her bottom lip and mewled when Reyes slipped a finger into her wet folds, and she shivered uncontrollably as his thumb caressed and circled her clit.

As if the sight of her beloved’s lean, sculpted body had not been amazing enough, but now Ravyn was being treated to a delightful preview of the pleasures that awaited her that night. As Reyes skillfully slipped a second finger into her, the ache in Ravyn's womb became nearly unbearable. It was not the smuggler’s fingers she longed to have inside of her. “Reyes...please…” she entreated breathlessly in between pleasured whimpers.

The feel of Ravyn's inner walls squeezing his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her wet, molten core was maddening. If they gripped his fingers so tightly, he could only imagine how exquisite those inner walls would feel wrapped around his throbbing length. He growled in longing around Ravyn's right nipple before raising his head so he could gaze down into her eyes. “You are so unbelievably wet, My Someone,” he murmured huskily.

“It's what you do to me, My Someone,” Ravyn whimpered in reply as her hips rocked against Reyes’ hand. “It's what you've done to me since we first met.”

Reyes smiled and kissed Ravyn's lips hungrily. “I am a patient man, querida,” he growled huskily once their lips parted. “I had planned to do so much to you during our first time...but I want you so very badly...too badly.” He kissed her again--his fingers still thrusting into his love. “I...I don't think I can wait any longer.”

Ravyn smiled. “Then don't.” She leaned up and captured Reyes’ lips in a deep, searching kiss. “We've got all night to do whatever we want to and with each other...and we've waited long enough,” she whispered.

Reyes drew his fingers out of Ravyn and lifted them to his nose and inhaled the scent that clung to his fingers--his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shuddered in delight. “Fuck...you smell so good,” he growled before slipping his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean of Ravyn's juices. Opening his eyes, his gaze locked with his love’s as he slowly drew his fingers out of his mouth. “Once I finish having my way with you this first time around, I plan on savoring your nectar, querida.”

Ravyn smiled as Reyes climbed on top of her, and her heart swelled from just how perfectly the smuggler's pelvis fit within the cradle of her hips. “I'll hold you to that,” she purred before shivering in anticipation as Reyes teased her wet and waiting entrance with the head of his throbbing manhood. “Reyes…” she pleaded breathlessly.

“I love you,” Reyes murmured before kissing Ravyn deeply as he pushed into her--filling her completely in one thrust. He groaned into the kiss, and the sounds of his pleasure mingled with Ravyn's as he remained still for a few moments and savored being inside of her. The Pathfinder was so very tight and slick around his throbbing length, and the way her inner walls gripped him was beyond sinful. “Oh…” he moaned once their lips parted. “Oh, Ravyn…” He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Never in his life had he felt so complete.

“I love you too,” Ravyn replied now that her lips were finally free. She moved to cradle Reyes’ head against her but looked up at him in confusion when he raised his head and gazed down at her with an odd smile upon his lips. “What?”

“No one has ever said that to me before,” Reyes murmured while brushing his fingertips against Ravyn's cheek.

Ravyn smiled and cupped Reyes’ face in her palms. “Well, I just did, and I meant it.”

Reyes’ eyes were warm and loving, and his smile grew as he turned his head so he could kiss Ravyn's palms in turn. “I know,” he murmured before kissing her lips and then giving an experimental thrust of his hips. He shuddered and moaned into the kiss. “You feel so good…” he groaned as he began pumping in and out of his beloved with long, deep strokes--claiming her at last as his woman. “So good…!” He kissed his way up the side of Ravyn's neck before nibbling her earlobe.

Ravyn tightened her legs around Reyes as he continued thrusting into her, and trailed kisses along his shoulder while lightly grazing her nails up his back. “You feel amazing!” she whispered--her voice hitching in her throat as a whimper escaped her. Reyes filled every inch of her as though he was her missing piece, and the weight of his body pressing her into the bed was both comforting and arousing as it contributed to the first sense of completion Ravyn had felt in a very long time. “Reyes...oh, Reyes, yes…!” She was silenced by a passionate kiss moments before Reyes rolled them so that his body was now pinned beneath hers.

Reyes smiled up at Ravyn as she gazed down at him, and his fingers trailed down her smooth back before his hands came to rest upon her shapely hips. “I've never done this before,” he whispered before kissing Ravyn's lips. “Been on the bottom, I mean,” he clarified before kissing her again. “Never trusted anyone enough to put myself in so vulnerable a position...until now.” He kissed her again and moaned as Ravyn began rocking against him--his grip upon her hips tightening a little. “I trust you with everything of mine,” he murmured. “My secrets...my life...and my heart.”

“And how does it feel?” Ravyn asked with a loving smile as she continued to slowly rock against her lover--whimpering and biting her bottom lip as pleasured shivers ran through her.

“Right,” Reyes answered simply before kissing Ravyn deeply. He moaned when their lips parted, and he gazed up at his love hungrily as she sat up and straddled him properly before riding him. His gaze was drawn to Ravyn's round breasts as they bounced with each movement. “God, you're beautiful,” he murmured, meaning every word.

“And I'm yours,” Ravyn remarked breathlessly as she rode her smuggler--her hands caressing the smooth, olive-toned skin of his chest. She shivered when Reyes raised his hands to cup her breasts, and she mewled while arching her back as her lover teased her nipples.

“Mine…” Reyes growled as he wrapped an arm around Ravyn's waist so he could prop himself up on his elbow so he could then swirl his tongue around a hardened nipple. “All mine.” He suckled the nipple into his waiting mouth, and his arm tightened around Ravyn as he began thrusting up into her--no longer content to lay passively beneath her.

Ravyn whimpered wordlessly and rode Reyes harder--matching his pace. One hand clung to her beloved’s shoulder while the other tangled into his dark hair, and her breaths escaped her in quickening pants now.

She was getting close…

And so was Reyes.

No words needed to be spoken. The moment Reyes raised his head from Ravyn's enticing breasts and locked his gaze with hers, the two of them simply knew. Their eyes never once wavered from each other as they now clung tightly to the other and raced together towards the blissful euphoric release.

“I love you…!” Reyes whispered frantically.

“I love you…!” Ravyn murmured on the tail of a wanton whimper.

And then it happened.

Ravyn threw her head back with a euphoric cry of release and shuddered hard while arching her back in the wake of her orgasm’s strength. The moment he felt his beloved's inner walls clamp around his length so tightly, Reyes threw his head back with a roar--not caring who heard him as he emptied his seed into Ravyn's waiting womb. Reyes did not stop thrusting until Ravyn's tight, inner walls had milked him dry; and it was only when his beloved went limp on his embrace that Reyes slowly eased back down into his back--his arms cradling Ravyn's trembling body against his own.

Reyes stroked Ravyn's hair and kissed the top of her head as she pillowed her head upon his shoulder. He smiled and gazed up at the night sky through the larger than life window at the head of the bed, and his heart fluttered blissfully when Ravyn nuzzled and kissed his pulse--her hand resting upon his heart. “I never knew it could be like this...with anyone,” he whispered at last while placing his free hand over Ravyn's.

“All you needed was to find the right person,” Ravyn replied softly with a smile.

Reyes’ smile grew, and his arm tightened around Ravyn. “And so I did, My Someone,” he murmured before nuzzling into her hair and breathing in their combined scents. “I found you, and you're now mine…” He kissed the top of Ravyn's head. “And I am never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fanfiction? Imagine how much MORE you'll enjoy my ORIGINAL fiction! Check out my profile for the link to my website so you can learn more about my published works! <3


End file.
